Iceberg the IceWing
Iceberg was an IceWing in Queen Polar's army before he died. He later became blind and suffered from a mental illness. Iceberg was one of Polar's best soldiers according to Crystal. Personality Iceberg was fiercely loyal to Queen Polar and the IceWings. He also kind to Crystal and his friends. He was willing to do anything for Queen Polar but when he got sick from a mental illness he became grouchy, insane, and his voice rasped horribly. Appearance Iceberg had pale blue scales and dark blue eyes. His horns and wings were a snowy white and he had a thin, long tail. His scales always gleamed menacingly and he wore a necklace with one circle on it and a polar bear tooth earring on his left ear. After getting sick, his eyes were bloodshot and his scales became dull. Biography Crystal is talking to Iceberg in the palace. Iceberg says Queen Polar is ordering her troops to attack the SkyWings. Crystal asks why, and Iceberg admits he doesn't know. They say goodbye and head to sleep. Later, Iceberg tells Crystal stories about his dragonethood, when a messenger arrives. The messenger says Polar would like a private word with Iceberg. Iceberg apologizes to Crystal and promises he will continue the story later. Crystal wonders what Polar wants with Iceberg and heads to her rooms. The next day, Iceberg comes back, looking shaken. Crystal asks what is wrong, but Iceberg refuses to reveal what happened. Then, Crystal begs Iceberg to tell her, and he replies that Iceberg says the attack on the SkyWing tribe will be a genocide. He says he has no idea why Polar wants to wipe out the SkyWings and Crystal is horrified. Iceberg says Queen Polar asked him to lead the attack, but he refused. He said Polar seemed suspicious and then states that she is a "bloodthirsty wolfhound". Crystal and Iceberg have a brief conversation about what Polar is planning and they leave. Crystal wakes up and senses a gentle movement near her wings. Iceberg is there and he says he can't see. Crystal is worried, asking him if he can see at least something. Iceberg says he can't and reveals he is blind. Crystal is horrified and asks why, but Iceberg shakes his head, saying he doesn't know. They sneak out of the castle and steal Queen Polar's diamond spear, which is enchanted to sense animus touched objects. They don't find anything and go back to sleep. The next day, Crystal states she hasn't seen Iceberg since they searched Polar's treasury. She asks several IceWings about him, but they all say they don't know. Then, Crystal finds Queen Polar and asks her. Polar denies she hasn't seen him, but Crystal sees a "manic glint in her dark blue eyes". Later, Crystal attends a wedding. Prince Wolf was marrying Reindeer, an IceWing guard. Iceberg arrives and apologizes to Queen Polar. Crystal notes his scales are duller and his eyes bloodshot. Iceberg then takes out a spear and kills twelve IceWings, including the queen. Crystal runs, afraid, but her family survives. Later, Crystal sees Iceberg walking along the tundra rather blindly. She finds two SkyWings behind him, but before she can call out, they slit Iceberg's throat. Quotes "I have to admit, Polar is a bloodthirsty wolfhound. Still, my queen needs me, so I'll battle for her for the rest of my life until I die, so I should stay loyal." "I apologize for arriving late here, Your Majesty. I sure hope this won't happen again." "''Yeah right, like if Polar would do that." ''-When Crystal asks if Polar will shut down the attack on the SkyWings. Categories Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:IceWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing)